Blue Plate Fridays
by Jacksonavery
Summary: At the Blue Plate Bar friendships are cultivated and romance is renewed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes. No money or sexual favors have been exchanged. Copyright Infringement is in no way intended.

Sharpay Evans took her time. Getting ready to go out was a process. There was make-up to do; blush, foundation, and glitter; a new pink outfit to choose; skirts, tops, and dresses. It was a wonder she ever left the mirror, but since her less than was always better than the average, being mediocre, she thought, would suffice. Sharpay also refused to walk fast. What occasion was there when she would need to? Life should be patient for a star like her. She had long exchanged walking for the inconvenient method of gliding. Sure she arrived everywhere drastically late, but a smooth glide across the floor provided an opportunity to show off the always perfectly polished nails and expensive shoes accompanying the short, blond woman. By the time she'd completed her stroll across the carpeted floor, steam was rising off of both of her best friends. Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie stood in the doorway of the apartment wearing similar expressions of irritation. Although, accustomed to Sharpays penchant for being tardy it never failed to annoy them. They went out to the same place every Friday, and Sharpay was the last one ready every time. Ladies night at the Blue Plate began at ten o'clock. It was nearing eleven.

"Gabriella," Sharpay whistled, "whose man are you stealing tonight? That dress is just over the legal limit for a walking siren…ouch girl!"

Gabriella just grinned. By day she worked as a real estate lawyer; settling disputes between tenants and landlords, neighbors against neighbor, and negotiating prices for property. Her wardrobe for work was a palate of gray to black, so, whenever club night rolled around she inserted as much color as possible. Tonight the petite brunette wore a skin clinging red dress that exposed just enough cleavage and leg to make men salivate. Her long hair hung just below her shoulders in beautiful shiny brown spirals; framing her lightly dusted face giving her a natural glow. For such a small woman, her body was perfectly structured with round curves that filled the dress deliciously. Sharpay was constantly wondering how a girl with Gabriella's looks remained single. Leaving the blue eyed boy behind in college had opened a void in Gabriella's life. Dating was the absolute last item on her mind at night. Both Sharpay and Taylor were intent on changing it.

"I won't be stealing water if it's closed when we get there, Diva," replied Gabi causing Taylor to chuckle.

"And don't think I can't see you Tay," Sharpay added, and opened the door leading the ladies out into the warm night. "That dress is missing a little fabric."

Taylor McKessie also worked in corporate America as an accountant filing taxes and managing funds for the wealthy residents of Albequerque. The smooth brown skinned woman had exchanged her navy power suit for a black tube dress and simple diamond necklace. Gabriella took another look at her friend and realized that Taylor was also sporting a new shade of bright red lipstick; she never wore lipstick.

"Chad must be working tonight," Gabriella accused watching the blush spread over Taylor. It was no secret Chad worked every night. He was the owner of the Blue Plate.

"Can't I just look nice?" Taylor responded in a pseudo shocked tone.

Chad Danforth was Taylor's boyfriend of two years. They had dated in high school, but separated to explore different lifestyles in college. After graduation they had both returned home. A chance meeting in the parlor of Albuquerque's ColdStone creamery had them sharing a scoop of Pistachio and old memories. A few more hangouts led to dates and then to slumber parties. It was rare to see one without the other. Gabriella and Sharpay were secretly planning the wedding already. Neither of the ladies wanted to be surprised by the bridesmaids' dresses. Most of their girl nights had ended with Taylor abandoning them in favor of the curly haired bar owner. Tonight would be no different. Chad often finished his night at the bar by scooping up his girl from her friends.

Per usual, the Blue Plate was packed in spectacular fashion. Albuquerque was so small that the entire young adult community flocked to Chad's hip bar to socialize on the weekends. Neon blue lights lined the windows giving the club an upscale vibe. Music made the entire establishment shake; people on the curb swayed as they waited. The girls made their way through the throng of patrons, pass the velvet rope, and into the VIP section. Sharpay, not one to wait for service, signaled a waiter to place an order for drinks. A tall, coffee skinned man made his way over to their booth. The nameplate on his shirt named him Zeke. Gabriella grinned as Sharpay smiled up at the creator of Blue Plate's Blue Wings. Zeke Baylor worked as a chef at his own bakery in town during the day. At night, he gladly replaced his pastries with Blue wings and ranch dressing. After much experimentation, he had come up with the bar's signature dish. He and Sharpay were more friends with benefits. Commitment was just too much for the budding actress and the in demand chef.

"HI, ladies," he boomed.

"Hello," they replied.

"Y'all are looking slamming," he complimented. "What are my chances," he continued grinning pointedly at the Barbie doll beside him.

"Depends on what you're offering," Sharpay cooed suggestively. Taylor excused herself from the booth in search of Chad. Gabriella unnoticed by either Shar or Zeke slipped out of the booth and onto the dance floor. Dancing was Gabriella's not so hidden passion. Friday night was not just for hanging with her girls, but also for releasing the stress of her jammed packed workload. Music spoke to her. The rhythm started in her feet and spread through her body. She seemed to float across the dance floor.

River blue eyes watched her from the dance floor. It had been a long time since he had seen her dance. She always looked so untamed. Her body was begging him to come over. Six years had done nothing to dissipate his appetite for her. His plan to wait and speak to her the next day was out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights in the club dimmed in time to the steps approaching Gabriella from behind. He flicked his tongue out in an attempt to moisten his drying mouth. His eyes fixated on the gyrating hips. His heart beat at an unhealthy pace until nearly bursting at first contact. A hand reached to rest on her stomach keeping her in place communicating that she should continue her ministrations without turning around. She received the message pressing her pelvis into his. The other hand reached for her arm grabbing it, running a finger up creating chills on her spine, and placing the delicate hand on his neck. It had been six years since he had been able to hold her like this and his body responded immediately to her. So many nights they had spent dancing slowly until the heat became insufferable and they craved something to quench it. . Perfume invaded his senses causing him to pull her closer to inhale the lovely fumes. Looking down over her shoulder he snuck a peak at her curves jutting from beneath the red fabric. He knew she had to feel the intruder hardening in his pants. She felt too good to him for him to feel ashamed. Gabriella had always been sexy, but age had given her a woman quality. Her frame was still small, but she'd certainly added some curves. He pressed closer into her and she impelled her ass into his groin. He nearly fainted. He placed himself more firmly on the wall attempting to calm down a little while they continued their game, but she did not let up. The hand in his hair pulled at the strands causing another rush of blood to leave his brain and relocate. Troy was dying and he loved it.

Gabriella could feel the heat rising. She was surprised by the stranger who had slipped behind her. His arms were so strong keeping her in place. His hand clinched at the material of her dress attempting to draw her back into him. His pelvis created delicious friction causing a furious throb between her thighs. The more she wiggled the more he ground his body into hers. She could feel the blush spreading as wetness begin to seep. She pulled his neck down and he laid his lips on hers. A slow lick quickened her pulse. The hand on her stomach snuck down to her thigh. The throb became painful ache. Gabriella let her head fall back closing her eyes to enjoy the dangerous dance. She briefly worried that he could smell her need, but quickly stopped when she realized he was affected too. Her mouth turned up into a smirk. How many years had it been since she felt this turned on?

_The student hall was crowded. Bodies moved back and forth creating a solid wall. Gabriella had given up on trying getting through. She had not even wanted to come to the party. Troy had called earlier to let her know he wouldn't be able to come down after all. It was happening more and more this year. Gabriella's roommate seeing her depressed had refused to let her sit in the dorm and mope. "Ice cream, "she said, "would do nothing for her figure." So instead of sitting in her room studying on Friday night she found herself in the midst of half drunken frat boys and ill dressed girls. A table held a million red cups filled with undecipherable liquids. Gabriella picked up a cup. The first cup tasted like fruit punch. The second gave a tingling feeling. The next cup created a hum throughout her body and left a burn in her throat and settled with a thump in her stomach. Gabriella helped herself to a few more drinks before being escorted back to her room. _

_Troy needed to see her. It was becoming so hard to find the time to be with her and he hated it. Tonight he didn't care about the repercussions. He drove the thirty minutes to be greeted by emptiness. Gabriella was almost a sure bet to be studying. Just as he pulled out his phone to call her the door burst open. _

"_Troy," Gabi spat out in an uncharacteristic slur. "Damn, baby I missed you. I thought you weren't coming. You look so hot."_

"_Gabriella, you're drunk," he said in shock. When did Gabi start drinking? He couldn't decide between anger that she was drunk or surprise at her wild state. She looked so sexy in the small green dress that barely covered her thighs. The anger began to take over as he realized other men had seen her like this. She had to be reclaimed he concluded. She needed to be reminded that she was his. What could he do to her?_

_She decided for him grabbing his package and reaching for the zipper of his pants. She ripped the t-shirt over his head without help and proceeded to lick up his chest._

_Troy went mad. He dropped his pants and boxers in one move. His body turned electric and he pushed her up against the wall. His patience couldn't take undressing her; instead one hand ripped the lace panties from her body. He smirked at her eyes growing big. If she was going to be drunk when he showed up he would punish her. _

_Hands scrapped down his back. Teeth bit into her flesh. He slammed into her heat. She yanked his hair. They gripped each other for dear life._

"Troy," Gabriella gasped. Turning around she found herself face to chest with Troy Bolton.

"Hi," he said with a mischievous grin. "Feels like you missed me. "

Couples left the floor. The lights began to brighten. The DJ announced last call. Gabriella gaped at him still in shock. Four people in the bar played audience to them. Chad watched with his mouth wide open. Taylor was white as a ghost. Zeke looked incredibly amused.

Taylor was the first to speak. "Holy shit!"

"That's my boy," yelled Zeke.

"Wow… he didn't even say he was coming," Chad commented.

"I think she's pregnant, "Sharpay choked in a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella blinked rapidly partly from the room brightening and partly from confusion at the very real ghost in front of her. He looked the same, but somehow different. Her memory recalled the young twenty year old with a baby face, floppy hair, and barely formed muscles. Today his muscles pressed firmly against the white cotton button up of which the top hole was unbuttoned revealing neatly trimmed hair and rolled up to bring attention to his large biceps. Blue jeans squeezed around his legs ending in a pair of black leather ankle high boots. Prying her hands resting on his chest, she focused on the shadow covering his face; it gave him a ruggedly handsome look. His eyes, though, compared to all of the other changes were just the same. They bore down into her as if searching for the piece of her soul he used to possess. She looked away first ashamed at the way he was making her flush. A push from a man leaving the dance floor jolted her out of her reverie. The anger, though undeserved, was immediate. She felt like a fool. How could he just show up again? What right did he have to take advantage of her body? Those feelings didn't belong to him anymore. She opened her mouth as if to scold him, but lost the air to do so. She chose instead to turn and walk out of the bar.

The audience stared still intrigued with the scene that had unfolded before them this night. A few hours ago it had been their normal night out. Right now it appeared to be a red alert crisis.

"How could he just show up without warning and pull a move like that. She hasn't seen him in six years," Taylor screamed into Chad's face. "Doesn't your friend have any manners? That's not the way you come at a woman whose heart you broke."

"I didn't even know he was coming," Chad exclaimed back. "And he was heartbroken too! Everybody was. You can't just blame him for the breakup. And you damn sure can't blame him for that dance out there!"

Taylor sputtered, and too angry to respond, picked up her purse and proceeded out of the club leaving Chad wondering how he had ended up in the middle of this mess.

"Wow, "Zeke chuckled, "Troy is a real showstopper."

"I've always known Troy had a dramatic flair, "Sharpay added. Leaning over to give a still grinning Zeke goodbye, retrieved her belongings and headed to find her girls.

The night lost a little of its electricity as the patrons filed out of the bar and into cabs, cars, and company. After, the girls had left him and the guys headed over to Chad's place. Troy replayed the last hour in his mind, as Chad poured him another drink. Troy explained that he was tired and lonely. He missed home. He missed friends. What he didn't say was that she was still haunting his dreams. When his college career ended, Troy had taken a job as an assistant coach in the sports center. The four years after were just a side effect. Men never stayed upset for long and soon they were all caught up and drunk and forgiven for not being in touch like they used to be. Zeke always the light weight was snoozing in a recliner, spit creeping out of his open mouth, his snoring drowning out the basketball game on the television screen. Troy didn't know what he had expected. Where in the hell had he gotten so bold as to pull a move like that? For a minute he wished he would have waited as planned, but immediately dismissed the motion. She felt so good in his arms, as if they'd never lost her touch. And hadn't she enjoyed their dance? He could still feel the way her hand had tightened in his hair pulling down his head. Licking her was another crazy move, but her pulse had called to him. He couldn't help but smirk at the recollection of the small moan she'd tried to mask. For just a small amount of time, he and Gabriella had relived the past. It rang through him reminding him of that void he carried around in his chest. He decided to give her a little time to cool off, and then they could talk. At the very least he would earn her friendship. No…friendship would not do.

"Com'on dude…let's talk outside," Chad said standing up and passing through the sliding doors on the deck. The crisp air sobered them up, but neither wanted to start the conversation. Finally, Troy spoke up.

"I want her back."

Chad was flabbergasted. Of course, he wanted his friend to be happy, but his mind could not come up with a single way Troy could win her back after tonight's stunt and six years of absence. The conversation was more like a statement, as Chad had no response for Troy's declaration. Instead, they settled for the silence until a yawn led to bedtime.

Sharpay kept her eye on the stomping fury in front of her. Gabriella rarely lost her cool, but Troy had always had an effect on her. It was probably best to save the quips she had saved for later. Taylor walked like a Zombie beside her, mumbling words like lunk head and afros. Gabriella threw her purse down and removed her heels heading straight for the bathroom. The water hardly cooled off the steaming brunette standing beneath the facet. With her hands resting on the wall, Gabriella just stood in thought. She was reluctant to join the blond and brown woman waiting for her in the bedroom, but toweled off out of options for escaping what was sure to be a lively conversation between them. Opening the bathroom door she saw that the room was empty. Her phone blinked. She was informed that they were giving her exactly one night to think through the episode tonight. They would join her for breakfast. Gabriella thankful for the break, pulled back the covers and slid in hoping for a dreamless rest; afraid that Troy had opened her psyche again.


	4. Chapter 4

_The man in the bed beside her stretched and stirred waking and gazing over at her, his blue eyes full of mischief. He was gorgeous in the morning light. His brown hair sat atop his head messily a smile lighting his face. Suddenly, He rolled over on top of her, his naked body evident through the thin sheets. He kissed her lips, very softly allowing her to adjust to his weight on hers. His hands pulled the sheets lifting his body slightly to remove them completely, uncovering her body. His empty hands came smoothly up her legs causing her body to warm up. She wriggled beneath him, eyes fluttering, her breath hitching. He licked his lips and moved to kiss her neck continuing down her body until his head rested between her legs. She looked up just in time to see him dip his head in and ….Ring! _ Gabriella awakened with a sharp gasp, her hands scrambling rapidly across the sheets as if to make sure of her solitary presence. She reached wildly for the alarm clock, pushing every button on the menacing device. Lifting back the opposite side of the bed, in which she was not sleeping, her eyes did a quick up and down for the imprint of another body. Her heart raced and a layer of sweat molded the sheets to her body. It was the second time she needed a cold shower since seeing him again. "Fuck Troy," she said making her way into the bathroom. The water ran down her body, but, like the previous nights cleansing was completely unsatisfactory; she needed something stronger.

The woman clad in pink hat, suit, and heels paced in front of the Mexican eatery. It was fairly busy and most of the tables were filling quickly-some men patting each other loudly on the back, yelling at a sports telecast, an elderly couple sharing a burrito, and a group of kids who appeared to be skipping school. She waited for her two late friends to appear. Sharpay choked stubbing her cigarette as Taylor rounded the corner. The smoke squeezed in her lungs and the smell clung to her blazer. She dug around in her purse, grabbed the almost full pack, and tossed it into the garbage can before they headed inside the restaurant. "Since when do you smoke," Taylor asked giggling at the red faced blond.

"I have an audition, and they want a raspier voice," she responded as if it was a perfectly reasonable answer.

Taylor laughed half amused and half concerned following the waitress, a tiny round woman whose nameplate read Amber, who was signaling the two young women to a booth in the corner next to a wide window. The Saturday lunch special was $2.00 Margaritas, which were served in bowl size glasses with short stems, and free rice. Sharpay order three drinks informing the waitress that they wouldn't need the rice at all.

"So," Sharpay said in a sing song voice, her eyes lighting with a playful stare, eyebrow arched well above norm.

"So what?" Taylor responded curious about what Sharpay was hinting at.

Huffing dramatically, she responded "Troy obviously! What do you think he's doing back? How long before Gabriella gives up the panties? Did you see the way he was on her? Spill, spill, spill."

"Oh jeez, Shar…" Taylor sighed looking around her and spotting the very tardy brunette and their waitress pushing their way over to the booth. The waitress making it first sat down the appetizer of salsa and chips, another waiter appearing behind her with the drinks. Gabriella came shortly after settling in the booth with an unreadable expression. She didn't read the menu, quickly ordering a Chalupa meal. Sharpay and Taylor gave orders and sent the woman scurrying to the kitchen. Up close, Gabriella looked disheveled. There were bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept. The red sweater wrapped around her body was wrinkled, as was the white dress underneath. Sharpay made a note of the need for a pedicure as she glanced at the brown sandals. Sitting down she passed on introductions and gulped a mouthful down of clear liquid, then grabbed a nacho chip full of sour cream, beans, and cheese. She took another long sip from the stemmed bowl looking up guiltily when Taylor cleared her throat. "I'm going crazy," she said once the mass was down her throat. "Why is Troy back here," she asked pointedly at Taylor. "Did you know? Did Chad?"

Taylor rebuffed at the accusation, "of course not," taking a sip from her own drink. "I'm still not talking to Chad."

"Well, he's here now," Sharpay piped up. "What is going on in that pretty little head?"

"I just can't believe he's back, and how quickly he has me rattled," she said, her voice retrieving some of the anger from the previous night. "What was his meaning dancing on me like that? It was so, so, so…"

"Hot, Steamy, Scandalous," Sharpay offered cracking a smile at her wittiness.

"Oh, hush Sharpay," Taylor scolded, although she wanted to know what Gabriella was thinking, too. "You looked so shocked last night; I don't even know where to start."

"Taylor's right," Sharpay said getting serious for the first time, continuing," You don't even look like you've slept."

A telling blush spread across Gabriella's shoulders. She took another sip, finishing off the first glass, and sliding a straw into what was supposed to be Sharpay's drink.

"Spill," the other two girls squealed at the same time. Gabi had never been a great secret keeper and they knew her all too well. She was bursting to tell someone. The food arrived just then giving her time to work up a little more liquid courage. Amber gave her a funny look as she watched her drain the remaining gulp. Sharpay ordered another round, thinking to herself that a slightly inebriated Gabi would give up the most details.

"Imightahadadream,"she slurred more from embarrassment, rather than from the haze the empty stomach drinking was putting her in.

"A dream!" Taylor shouted earning looks of distaste from several tables.

"Naked Troy," Sharpay cackled,' oh you have to tell us ev-er-y thang!"

"It felt so real," Gabriella said her eyes glazing over dreamily. "It was just like it always was hot, and fulfilling, and oh…I can't even remember the last time I felt that way after real sex."

"You know your subconscious gives you what you really want," Sharpay fueled. "Sounds like your body wants some of Big Boy Bolton."

"I haven't seen him in six years! What the hell is wrong with me?" Gabriella ranted slurring now from the light headiness.

"You look just fine to me," a new voice boomed. Zeke, apparently only hearing the last statement, slid into the cramped booth next to Sharpay and giving her an inappropriate kiss, and revealing Troy and Chad behind him. Troy looked even better than last night, Gabriella decided. He wore a plain white t-shirt that stretched over his biceps, and blue jeans that fit a little too tight in the middle. His hair was combed perfectly and his eyes were just as blue as in the dream.

"Hi, I missed you. I don't like it when you're mad at me. Com'ere and let's talk a minute," Chad said to Taylor, pulling her from the booth. Troy slid in her empty spot.

"Sharpay," he acknowledged before turning to Gabriella completely. "Gabriella, we got off to a bad start last night…I'm sorry. How have you been?"

"I need a toilet," Gabriella said pushing him out of the booth and dashing into the ladies restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella made it into the tiny restroom, and immediately wished she'd never opened the door. A putrid yellow color stained the walls illuminating the waters stains from a bad roof. Sick looking chilli peppers tapered the edges of the room making it appear like a replica of one of the rice dishes on the menu. One sink cornered the side of the door with an overused bar of soap resting in a molded dish. Two stalls stood side by side both occupied by patrons who seemed in no hurry to vacate either at the moment. In the bigger stall, reserved for visitors with special needs, an older woman announced her disgruntlement at not being able to process the spicy cuisine the way she had in her youthful years. The other was shielded by a shrieking toddler who disliked the lock mechanism employed by her mother. As rambunctious as the little girl was, Gabriella would have bet the woman was using her bladder as an excuse to steal time for herself. With her stomach pains intensifying, Gabriella turned and walked through the door making her way, instead, to the opening of the restaurant hoping the fresh air would sooth it. Seeking a quieter atmosphere as she finally made it past the crowd, she retreated into the alley on the side of the building. Surprisingly, the alley cleared her symptoms right up. Drinking on an empty stomach was definitely a bad idea. It was also out of character for the always task oriented Gabriella. Normally, she would have plowed through a meal before taking a sip of any alcoholic beverage. Troy had effectively shaken her up. She leaned her head against the concrete wall ignoring her usual reaction of avoiding germs, enjoying the air cleansing her mind.

_The lab was empty except for the two lab partners hovering over a pinkish liquid in a beaker. The beaker was suspended and bubbling in a contraption boiling over a bluish fire. Gabriella held a clipboard and pen appearing to complete the task of recording the results of their experiment, but a closer glance at the paper and one would see a million variations of "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." It had just been a week since the break up with Troy, and her brain couldn't seem to process it. Her heart hurt so much. The tears came whenever they pleased causing a constant puffiness surrounding her eyes. Her hair hung long, but unkempt tangled in the hairband she 'd adopted. Even her usually crisp lab coat bore wrinkles and week old specimen. Gary, blond and green eyed, worked beside her day and night. He was worried. She was always a beautiful girl, however, her state of dress as of late made it known to everyone on campus how distraught she was. It was not a message, he was sure, she wanted to send to all of the bachelors on campus who'd been trying to steal her away from her blue eyed fellow. He understood her pain. When he and his lover, Ryan, had taken a break to experience college life the days seemed to drag under clouds. Lucky for him the break had only reaffirmed their undying love for each other. It also helped that Ryan was nearby for them to work on their issues. With Troy so far away Gary doubted a reconciliation for the two despite the undeniable chemistry between the two. Sometimes, first loves were just that. Deciding that he would see Gabriella through this transition,personally, he extinguished the flame he gaining her attention for the first time of the night. Sighing, he held his tongue, extending his arms instead for her to fall into. She accepted. As she cried on his shoulders, Neither Gabriella nor Gary noticed the figure looming in the hallway, or his retreat as they embraced in the dark classroom._

Troy tiptoed as much as a man of his stature could into the alley. She was leaning against the dirty wall, a fact she could not have been aware of, he was sure. Gabriella like many brain powered women was intensely aware of bacteria and diseases. Somehow, even in grime, she found placement in the sun that made her appear slightly angelic underneath the rays. His boots still echoed causing the small woman to jump out of her trance. Her eyes seemed to be shimmering as he approached her. Her mouth small and perfect struggled to say anything as he stopped in front of her. Forgetting the awkwardness between them for just a minute Troy reached a hand to her face. Stroking the smooth skin watching a flush rise in her cheeks. The club outing flashed in his head and he remembered her reaction at his first unsolicited touch. He pulled his hand back swiftly already missing the feeling on his fingertips.

"Hi, Gabs, are you okay?" Troy decided to start off safe and feel out her attitude towards him before trying to launch into any other kind of conversation.

"Yea, I'm fine," she answered shakily," I just drank a bit without eating anything. I needed to clear my head."

"Good. That's..um..awesome. Not that you felt sick...that you feel better. You looked a little green in there, I thought you were gonna hurl," he rambled on. " Look, I want to apologize about the other night. I was being a little cocky. I don't even know what made me...do...that, do that to you. It really was an innocent dance. I'm sorry for upsetting you,really. Forgive me?" He took a step back as he finished feeling embarrassed and silly in the narrow walkway. She had a look of both amusement and confusion. Her face was still gorgeous with such extreme emotions playing on it.

Gabriella took a deep breath, praying her words didn't tangle as she looked into his hypnotizing eyes. Troy had a way of changing minds once someone made the mistake of looking at him directly. He was so charismatic, it had always been hard to stay mad at him for any period of time. She wrestled with letting him completely off the hook. She wasn't sure if he should really have been in trouble. He hadn't seen her in a while. It didn't feel innocent,but he certainly couldn't have meant any harm, and he was apologizing. Maybe, she could at least be civil to him like he was being to her. Finally, she spoke to him aloud.

"Maybe, I overreacted a bit at the club. I was just beyond shocked to see you. Last I heard you were off on some basketball team winning some cup. I ...hadn't even thought about you coming back, not that it matters...and you know, your parents are here. I guess I should have expected you to be here at some point." She finished the last sentence, mostly, to herself.

"Well, I guess that means you forgive me," Troy said with a burst of nervous laughter. "I am planning on being here for a while. Everyone needs a break. Even awesome jocks like me. He laughed returning to his confident self; enjoying the smile she couldn't keep off her face. " Maybe, I can take you out while I'm here...as friends," he added quickly upset at the little flicker of a frown that statement had produced." It's just two friends catching up, ya know?" The nervous pitch returned to his voice.

"Sure," Gabriella replied in a quite unsure tone," I..that would be alright." Another blush crept on her face. He was having an awful effect on her emotion control.

Footsteps clinked on the paved alley alerting Troy and Gabriella that they were not alone. Sharpay, looking ever more the stick of gum she was dressed as, stood beaming at the opening. "Gabriella, Taylor and Chad headed out, Zeke and I are going to walk over to his bakery. Are you, O-K, here? I can have my chauffeur take you back to the office if you'd like. You know what, Troy, why don't you make sure our pretty little woman makes it back safe and sound." With that she turned and paraded back to Zeke, who was not even trying to contain the laugh racking his body. Troy pointed a finger upright at the retreating couple while Gabriella looked down at the ground.

"You don't really have to do that you know, I'm actually going to head home. I don't feel like working to much today," Gabriella said already making a move towards the street.

"It's alright. I'll be glad to. I want to make sure you get there safely," he said, putting his hands in his pockets to avoid the urge to hold her hand. "This was a start,"he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This Story is intended for entertainment purposes. No money or sexual favors have been exchanged. Copyright Infringement is in no way intended. Long time no update, but apparently, being a fully functioning adult does not allow enough time for leisurely activities. I hope there are those in the fandom interested in keeping the love of Troy and Gabriella alive, despite the iciness of the actors who portrayed them. If you like it drop a line and leave a review. Peace and love.

The condo was Gabriella. Every inch. Every corner. Every empty space. It smelled as she did, sweet and warm. Lavender and vanilla. A combination that was soothing and welcoming. The walls were painted a taupe color and the curtains a strong cream cascading to the matching carpet on the wooden floors peaking from beneath. As Troy looked around the tiny living room, he watched Gabriella disappear down the corridor to what he guessed was her bedroom looking away when the light switched on. The carpet soft with tufts spilling in every direction seemed too delicate for his hefty boots. He bent down to untie them seeing that the fire place was being used. The chuckle, like his feelings around her, seemed to escape with no warning. Of course, she would have a fireplace going already. Sure autumn was around the corner, but the wood chips and ash would be considered premature to any reasonable person. In front of the fireplace was a large beanbag type floor pillow and behind that a two-seater sofa. Troy thought , again, "It is Gabriella." Troy could live here. Another loose thought.

As if she had tapped into his psyche, Gabriella appeared at the door, stated she would just be a moment, and disappeared into another door. Aside the couch stood a coffee table with a remote, three scented candles, and a magazine boasting the face of Albuquerque's favorite blond. As he reached to pick up the edition, the sound of shooting water coming from beyond the door next to the bedroom. made his blood spike. The thought of her in the bathroom, naked, and wet He reached for the remote to drown out the sound of the water that he could imagine spreading over her body. Maybe, he could just slip away before she came out. Placing his boots against the wall, Troy sat down on the two cushioned couch.

She had only intended to let him walk her to the door, but once they had come to her drive he'd kept moving through the door. Though the walk had been in silence the tension was noticeable and she wanted to break it, but lacked the words. Something about a man being in her home felt intimate. Especially, if that man was Troy Bolton. The moment he stepped inside the walls tightened around them and she felt conscious of the lack of space and her attire; lunch had left little to be desired of her appearance though she felt as if Troy would say differently. Several times during the escorting she'd caught his eyes lingering over her. It made her pulse race. Telling Troy to "make himself at home," she made down the hallway as soon as she'd shown him inside. Now standing in the water she heard the static of the television and a plop. Hoping to just change and return to her unplanned guest one look in the mirror washed the thought. A little soap and water would have to be applied. Not that she was trying to impress him or anything, but after the ill fated lunch she needed the freshening up. After a few minutes in the shower, Gabriella reached for the towel on the rack...only it wasn't there.

Stepping out into the cold and onto the bare floor she backed up against the door. Options! She could make a run for it, but, suddenly, she could not remember if she had in fact left her bedroom door ajar. Just a quick sprint and he would not notice the dripping wet woman racing past him? No. That was not a great idea. Would he just pass her the towel? Was that all she wanted? Just this morning in the privacy of her own bedroom she'd indulged, subconsciously. Work took up so much time. She hadn't had this opportunity in so long. Troy was definitely willing. In the public of the crowd, neither her nor Troy had been shy about the attraction between them. Surely, in this position the temptation to act would be even more The club was bad enough. In the confines, of her home. More could happen. The thought was both exciting and worrying. For years, no contact was shared. Little slips in updates here and there from Chad. Small tidbits when running into Mr. and Mrs. Bolton in the grocery store. Nothing direct. Nothing physical. She knew they couldn't just pick up with a physical relationship no matter how satisfying it could be. Still he would be worried soon if she failed to exit the restroom. Taking a deep breath she called to him.

Troy almost didn't hear the soft voice through the cracked door. Admittedly, he'd been reading intensely and forcing his ears to only pick up the voices from the television. It was there though. Soft. Shaking. And waiting. Sitting the magazine down he stood up from the couch and moved towards the bedroom door glancing behind to the one he could find her behind. Opening the door to her bedroom, Troy, felt faint. It was exactly the mix of Gabriella that the other room of the house suggested; managing to be the absolute perfect mix of sweet and sexy that drove men wild. The floors were covered in a deep blue carpet leading to a light gray wall accented with cream tulips. The dark wood of the dressers, window frames, and bed post matched in their cherry unison. A comforter that looked to be the color of the carpet was pulled back to reveal deep red sheets silk sheets. Very grown. Very stylish. And very very sexy. Stepping further into the room, Troy could see the towel laying on the end of the night stand. As he picked up the square something slid off onto the floor. A picture frame. He picked it up and froze.

She heard the frame hit the ground. Almost completely air dried and no longer in need of the item he was retrieving, Gabriella let out an audible gasp. Sharpay and Taylor were well aware of the item she kept by the bedside. No one else though. No one else would understand how much she wished to have that time back. How much she wished for those days of care free and new love. It would never matter how many days passed without seeing him, or knowing what he was doing, or even knowing where he had gone. That moment in time was hers. They were so young and full of hopes and dreams and kisses and love. In the picture they stood embraced in one of the last they would ever have. Beside the hammock were they'd passed so many Summers. His hair moppy and unruly. Her dress wrinkled. Both smiles wide and genuine.

He could not believe she still had this. So did he. It wasn't by the bedside. There were many nights he didn't have one. Instead, she lay in a secret compartment in his suitcase. Always there. Always protected. There they stood. No doubt after one of their many kissing sessions. Laying in the hammock, singing, and wrapped up in each other was how they'd spent so much of the good times. This time his mother was fortunate to walk outside at the exact moment of disentanglement, noting how happy they both looked and making them wait so that she could get her camera. They posed proudly never thinking about a time they would not be together. And here they were again. Placing the frame back in its place, Troy turned with the towel, walked out of the door, and knocked on the bathroom door.

She was reluctant to open the door. He saw it. She knew he saw it. What was he thinking? What could she possibly say? If only he would place the towel on the knob and walk back down the hallway. He wouldn't do that though. Troy was straight forward. Even if things started awkwardly, he would always start the conversation. He hated for words to be left unsaid. She opened the door and reached for the towel. He held his hand out, but didn't let go. She swallowed noticeably and listened to his breathing turn shallow. She didn't fight when he opened the door. She kissed back when he leaned down.


End file.
